<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End of The Platinum Age by WarningMayContainEdge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587422">The End of The Platinum Age</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarningMayContainEdge/pseuds/WarningMayContainEdge'>WarningMayContainEdge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Quest XI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst, Fluff, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Post-Game, Spoilers, future timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarningMayContainEdge/pseuds/WarningMayContainEdge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One thousand years after the death of Calasmos, a new Dark One is on the rise. Malachite of Heliodor found the brand new Luminary, however, his powers have yet to awaken and he has no idea how to wield any weapon at all! So, alongside some new companions, Malachite must protect the Luminary and aid him in meeting his destiny, all the while they live and breathe in the shadows of their ancestors. The elusive Heroes of Platinum.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Finally Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she did most mornings, Mala scrolled through one of her books on the Heroes of Platinum. All of their setbacks, betrayals, victories and friendships taught her much, as well as made her jealous.</p><p>Malachite was the princess of Heliodor, eldest child to King Garnet III and Queen Micah, elder sister to prince Alexandrite. Though, much like her ancestor Queen Jade, Malachite was far from defenseless and idle. She was the strongest soldier Heliodor ever had since the Age's beginning, yet she never got the chance to prove her skills. Her parents held her back.</p><p>They wanted Malachite to be the perfect princess, ignoring when Mala took down her own honor guard's captain in a duel, ignoring when she grew taller and more muscular than any man in their army, ignoring the black suit of armor she kept in her room, ignoring her every desire to be something greater than what they wanted. </p><p>After she was done reading, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't stay in such a confined space for long. So, she stood, dressed herself in the same garb as the soldiers, and just before leaving, she turned to look at the suit of armor in the glass case, seated against the back wall of her room. The armor of the legendary Sir Hendrik, another one of her ancestors. Mala often forgot when the bloodlines of Queen Jade and Sir Hendrik converged. It was some 700 years ago, long before the war had started.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, lamenting her fate, Mala left her room and headed for the stables, being greeted by maids and guards along the way. She only smiled after she got out of the castle, with her dear friend in sight, she strode forward, now greeting the people along her path.</p><p>Marble was a great, white horse, larger than any other horse around. She was going to be slaughtered due to her size, as she needed more space and more food than any other horse. Luckily, Mala took a shine to the wonderful beast and took responsibility for her life from then on, and the two became close very quickly. Marble tossed her head up and down when she noticed her rider approaching, and she began scraping her hoof on the flooring of her pen in anticipation for a run.</p><p>With a laugh, Malachite opened the pen's gate, letting her steed stomp out and stretch before setting the royal saddle on her back and fastening it. Marble loved going on runs, as did Mala. It gave them both the freedom they craved, even if just for a short while. As usual, attached to the saddle was a bag, where Mala kept some food for herself and Marble, as well as a water skin. After that was all done, Mala hopped onto Marble's back and nudged her into a trot, towards the southernmost point of the city.</p><p>Over the past 1000 years, Heliodor grew greatly, going as far as swallowing Cobblestone about 50 years ago. Which was a shame, Malachite would've loved to see the town the Luminary of Platinum grew up in. Though, despite the constant growing of the capitol, the Emerald Coast was left alone and would be until the end of time, as the King's Barrow was considered sacred ground to her family.</p><p>However, not all sacred ground mattered to them. 500 years ago, King Garnet I wanted to expand Heliodor into the Champs Sauvage, taking Mount Pang Lai for the kingdom. However, that mountain was considered Drasilian territory, due to their ancient connections with each other. The following dispute between Heliodor and Dundrasil became a war that had yet to die down. </p><p>The war disgusted Mala, she knew it was Garnet I's fault, not Dundrasil's, but her family would hear none of it. Heliodor and Dundrasil were once close allies, able to depend on one another for anything, but were torn apart because of one king's greed. </p><p>Shaking the thoughts from her head, Malachite looked ahead, they passed the gate leading out into the fields of Heliodor. That was when her smile returned in full force. She would've urged Marble into a gallop, but she did it all on her own, used to the routine they had. With that, they rushed down to the Emerald Coast, Mala laughing all the way. </p><p>Once they arrived, Malachite hopped off and strolled over to the sea shore, looking into the calm, clear water. She smiled at the sight of her short, 'black' hair and grey eyes, as well as the soldier's coat she was wearing. Her smile fell when she heard a squeak and a rustle somewhere behind her. </p><p>Turning around, she saw a slime trying to hide beneath a bush a short way up the hill. With a small sigh, she strolled over and knelt before the monster. It tried to nestle itself further into the foliage, but to no avail. With a small smile, Mala placed a gloved hand to the ground, palm up. </p><p>"It's alright, little one. I'm not going to hurt you." she hummed, trying to ease the slime's nerves. It seemed to work as it hesitantly edged forward and brushed itself against her fingertips. Slowly, Mala raised her hand and brushed it against the slime's top, as gently as she could. She smiled when she heard the little beast start to purr. With it not fearing her anymore, Mala moved to pick up the slime, it didn't resist.</p><p>She had to hold the little creature with two hands as its semi-fluid body kept trying to melt out of her grasp. After holding the slime to her stomach, the slime seemed to start dozing off. It made sense, Mala read that due to the cool material that slimes are made of they don't feel warmth very often. The fairly soft fabric of her coat and the heat her own body generated would be very enticing in cases such as that.</p><p>With monster in hand, Mala strode over to Marble and placed a hand on her muzzle.</p><p>"You head up to Cobblestone Falls for a drink. I've business to take care of, I'll be sure to meet you up there, baby." she whispered.</p><p>Marble nuzzled her hand before turning and trotting off towards the falls. With another smile, Mala reset her grip on the slime and made her way to the King's Barrow. It hadn't been guarded properly for centuries, so there was no one there. Instead of entering the massive building, she turned to the well.</p><p>It was broken, ancient, but anyone who cared enough to pay attention would notice that the rope leading into the well and the bar it was tied to were brand new. Mala replaced them herself, and she trusted their integrity. Setting the slime down next to the well, she gave the rope a few strong tugs, just in case. Once it didn't give, she gave a stern nod and picked the slime up again and, grabbing hold of the rope with a free hand, she hopped over the side and slid down into the darkness.</p><p>Landing with a soft <em>thud,</em> Mala set the slime down and tried to ignore the tightness creeping around her chest and throat. The slime hopped around her, looking around with its big, black eyes. </p><p>"Pettibeurgh!" Malachite called into the darkness, and in a few moments, a walking corpse hobbled into view.</p><p>"ANothER ONE, prINcessEUGH?" he slobbered, Mala ignored the spatter ending up on her cheeks as he looked up to her.</p><p>She nodded and gestured to the slime. It hopped toward Mr. Pettibeurgh and looked up a him curiously before turning to look up at Mala with a smile, which she returned.</p><p>"This poor thing was terrified. It's fortunate I spotted him before someone else did. Not many humans care for monsters." she lamented, keeping a tight grip on the rope. She was starting to get dizzy, the walls of the cavern creeping in ever so slowly.</p><p>"YOUR kINDneSSS is EVer APPREcIATEd prINcessEUGH. I'LL loOK aftERGH THEGH LEEtle ONE andgh shOW him THEGH tunNEL SYSteMEGH." Mr. Pettibeurgh growled, beckoning the slime into the darkness. </p><p>Malachite nodded and watched as Mr. Pettibeurgh and the slime went off into the darkness together. Feeling the tightness in her throat worsening, she hastily climbed back to the surface and out of the well. For a moment, she just laid down next to the well's wall and focused on her breathing, feeling the unsettling feeling within her die down. </p><p>Malachite was claustrophobic, having been locked in her room for days on end many times in her youth, even a few times in the past couple of years. Whenever she was in a closed off space, even just thinking about the walls of her city, caused her distress. She heard of Octagonia, a city in Dundrasil that was essentially just one giant building, with a roof topping it off and everything- the thought of that place sent shivers down the princess' spine.</p><p>Taking one last heavy breath, Mala stood back up and dusted herself off, having effectively shaken off her short time in the caverns below.</p><p>More and more monsters have appeared, and Mala knew what that meant. There was a new Dark One on the horizon, perhaps even walking amidst the people of Erdrea already. However, despite what so many people believed to be in the monsters' nature, Mala saw the ones spawning in Heliodor as her people. They, like anyone else within the city's walls, deserved her protection and a chance to be a part of something far greater than what anyone else believed they were.</p><p>Malachite refused to kill a monster in Heliodor, unless it attacked her first. But she knew that no other soldier would follow her code, so she began hiding the frightened monsters she found, Mr. Pettibeurgh being the first. The life they'd live in the tunnel system below would be dark and certainly not happy, but they'd be alive, and as long as there was life, there'd be opportunity.</p><p>Shortly after leaving the grounds of the King's Barrow Malachite was approached by a troop of soldiers with Marble in tow. Mala's relaxed expression shifted into a deep frown at the sight of them, a group of soldier's on horseback approaching her rarely ended well. It usually meant that her parents wanted to speak with her for some infuriating reason, and that infuriating meeting would always end in arguments and days of unrest within their already strained relationship. </p><p>"Princess Malachite! The king and queen wish to speak with you!" The leader of the troop called.</p><p>With a strong huff, she nodded and took Marble's reins from one of them. Quickly hopping on, she pushed Marble into a gallop. There was no twisting fate, she wanted her meeting to begin and end as soon as possible. </p><p>Their ride through the city was a blur. People waved, people cheered, people called for her attention. Mala didn't care, she just wanted the day to be over and done with already. Leaving Marble to be tended in the stables, Malachite returned to the castle, ignoring any and all attempts at communication. Except for one.</p><p>"Mala!" a small voice called in excitement.</p><p>She looked over and down to see her little brother, Alexandrite rushing over with a big grin on his face. The sight of the small boy made her smile, though not as much as it typically would.</p><p>"Hello, Alex. What've you been up to, hm?" she greeted, giving the red-headed prince her undivided attention.</p><p>"Studies..." he muttered, but he became joyous once again, "What were <em>you</em> up to, Mala? Did you see any monsters? Did you slay them? <em>GASP </em>Was it <em>scary??</em>" he chattered.</p><p>Prince Alexandrite was only a boy of five, fourteen years younger than Malachite herself. She adored the tyke, his kindness and determination rivaled only by her own. With a smile, Mala shook her head and rested her hand on the handle of the greatsword on her back. </p><p>"No, I saw no monsters. It was just a little ride, for Marble's sake." she hummed before tousling the boy's hair and striding off to the throne room.</p><p>After she was sure he couldn't see her face, the frown returned. Malachite wanted her hatred for their parents to stay between her and them. Alex didn't deserve to be stuck choosing sides.</p><p>Before she knew it, she was standing before the throne room's door. With a deep breath, she pushed the heavy doors open and stepped inside, feeling her glare worsen after she spotted the king and queen. Both sat on thrones atop the small staircase, both watching her with the look of strict indifference. She regarded them with a small bow, the same as the guards.</p><p>"Mother, Father, you wished to see me?" she droned. Being in their presence practically drained the life out of her, every soldier in the room knew it, and they all collectively hated it. But what could they do?</p><p>"Malachite, darling. We've come to a decision regarding your place in this war." Queen Micah sang. Though her voice was beautiful, like a bird's song, Mala despised it. It was always laced with poison.</p><p>"I have no place in this war. We've already discussed this." Malachite seethed, standing up straight, head held high in defiance. </p><p>Her parents both frowned down at her, they never liked her rebelliousness. Why couldn't she just comply <em>once?</em> </p><p>"You will be sent to the front lines to spend some time with our soldiers, as a form of... incentive." King Garnet boomed. Mala hated how his voice carried.</p><p>She knew what he meant. They were going to send her off for their soldiers to have their way with her, as a damned prize for them to play for. Malachite's frown became a sneer, and she took a threatening step forward. </p><p>"You mean to sell me like a breeding mare. If you think I'll tolerate this, you're wrong. This war was a disgrace to begin with, <em>we</em> were disgraced since the war <em>started</em>, you only wish to push us farther down the path of <em>irredeemable  </em>criminality because you can't handle being told you're <em>wrong!</em>" She shouted, unable to hold back for any longer. "I will take no part in this war, nor your plans!"</p><p>With that declaration, Mala turned and stormed out, making her way to her room, running into Alexandrite on the way.</p><p>"Mala? What's wrong?" he chirped.</p><p>Hesitantly, she looked over to him. " I'm leaving, Alex. I can't stay here, not while this war rages." she sighed, crouching down to his height.</p><p>"You're leaving? When- when will you come back?" </p><p>It took a moment for her to think, placing a hand on his shoulder, she looked into his maroon eyes, "I don't know."</p><p>Tears immediately welled up in his eye and he pushed himself into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist, hands never coming close to meeting.</p><p>"Listen to me, Alex." Malachite commanded, "Never let them tell you who you are or who you must be. Whatever they say about us and the war is a lie. We are at fault. We are disgraced. But I'm going to fix it, if it kills me."</p><p>Pulling away, she looked down at him and brushed tears off of his cheeks.</p><p>"Promise me you'll stay away from this war."</p><p>With a sniff, Alexandrite held out his pinky. "Promise <em>me</em> you'll come back!" he weeped.</p><p>With the smallest of smiles, she linked her pinky with his, "I promise that I'll try."</p><p>"I promise that I'll try." he parroted.</p><p>Mala felt tears start to appear in her own eyes, and wanting to avoid Alex seeing them, she pulled him into another hug, engulfing his figure with her own massive frame. With a quiet sob, she let him go and stood, hastily making her way to her room, not looking back to her beloved brother. She hoped that her parents wouldn't corrupt him like they tried to do with her.</p><p>After entering her room, Mala braced it open, ensuring that no one would be able to lock it without her knowledge. She zipped about her room grabbing what she might need. A great deal of medical herbs, gauze and clean water, food that she'd snuck into her room in case of emergencies, a few books heralding the tales of the Heroes of Legend and of Platinum, a whetstone for her sword, and of course, the Keystone to the Door of Departure.</p><p>Before leaving her room, however, she turned to look at the armor of Sir Hendrik. It was hers by right, and no other soldier in the Heliodorian army could fit it. So, with a huff, she opened the case and took hold of the armor, taking it behind the dressing wall in the corner.</p><p>Stepping out, she couldn't help but marvel at herself in the suit. It fit her perfectly, which made her grin, but only for a moment. Fully equipped, she grabbed her bag and marched out of her room and out of the castle, to the stables.</p><p>People turned to look at their princess dressed in the legendary armor, a sight none of them had seen. If it wasn't for the dark colour and shortness of her hair, they would've thought Sir Hendrik had come back from the dead. The single wisp of hair that hung over her face and refused to be cut or tied back certainly didn't help.</p><p>Swiftly, Mala opened the gate to Marble's pen and set the saddle and reins back on her dear steed before hopping on and urging her into a full gallop. They charged past soldiers and citizens alike, all cheering her way, ignorant to the fact that she was running away. Malachite just kept her eyes on the road ahead, silently praying to Yggdrasil for Alex's safety.</p><p>Once they made it out of the walls, Mala took a deep breath. Suddenly, it seemed like the air was much clearer and a weight was lifted from her shoulders. She was free. The thought of those three words brought a massive grin on her face. She was free. Marble's gallop only picked up in pace as Mala started to laugh. She was free.</p><p>Her laugh only died down once they reached the Emerald Coast, and she spotted a figure running along the hillside. He looked like he was being chased, but by someone she'd yet to see. Ever living by the knight's pledge, she turned Marble to make a dash for him. It took only a few moments for them to reach him. Startled, the boy stumbled and fell, looking up to Mala and Marble slowly circling him. He looked to be a boy of only 14, not yet of age. His hair was brown and mid-neck length, his blue eyes filled with fear. He was clearly no peasant as he wore a proper top and trousers, as well as pretty, polished boots. His tunic was the classic Drasilian teal. </p><p>Malachite stopped Marble in front of him and she offered down a hand with a soft smile.</p><p>"There's no need to be afraid." she assured him, speaking softly, as she did to the slime.</p><p>Hesitantly, he reached up and gripped her hand and gasped when she pulled him to his feet. Once that was done, she looked to their interlocked hands and froze.</p><p>On the back of the boy's hand was something she'd only seen in books and heard of in old tales. The Mark of Light. The mark that was worn only by the Luminary, Yggdrasil's champion. At the sight of it, Mala's eyes widened and she let a low hum escape her throat. Hearing that, the boy looked between his mark and the princess, and laughed nervously, taking a step back.</p><p>"It cannot be..." was all she could manage before she heard her name called in urgency.</p><p>Turning her head, she saw a couple of soldiers running over, swords drawn.</p><p>"Princess! This boy has stolen the Orb from the King's Barrow!" one cried, nearly out of breath.</p><p>Hearing that, she looked down to the boy. "Is this true?" She droned, hiding all emotion from her voice.</p><p>Shaky, and fearful for his life, he nodded, giving up on his chance of freedom. At that, Mala held out her hand once again and waited, letting the boy reach out and take it on his own.</p><p>"I, Malachite, princess of Heliodor find you guilty of theft of my family's greatest treasure." she stated, pulling the boy onto Marble's back, behind her. </p><p>"I sentence you to-- <em>RUN!!</em>" she cheered, suddenly kicking Marble into a sprint.</p><p>In surprise, the boy tossed his arms around Malachite's middle, his hands hardly able to link together, and cried out. His noise was barely drowned out by Mala's laughter, excited to see what would happen next. They approached the Door of Departure swiftly, slowing down when they got close. </p><p>"Hop off." Mala commanded, and the boy complied, confusion spread across his features. Mala followed him.</p><p>She took her bag and flung it over her shoulder, and set her hand on Marble's muzzle. "Run free, Marble. I'll be back soon, don't you worry, baby."</p><p>After letting Mala give her a quick kiss on the nose, Marble ran out into the fields, letting out a loud neigh of joy, leaping along. Free. </p><p>With a sad smile, Mala took the Keystone from her bag and watched as it lit up, opening the Door of Departure. With a bit too much gusto, she nudged the boy inside and followed, then waited in the center of the room. Her fear of small spaces being overtaken by her anticipation for what lay ahead. Suddenly, the room lit up, and just as quickly the light died down, the wall opposing where they entered opening before them.</p><p>"Come along." Mala sang, striding out onto the Hotto Steppe. The boy followed, scared and confused, looking around at the new surroundings.</p><p>"Now, you know who I am." Mala stated, turning to her companion, "But who are <em>you</em>, honored Luminary?"</p><p>He jumped before hesitantly answering, "My- My name is Merlin. How- H-How do you know what I-I am?" he stammered, and Mala only smiled.</p><p>"I've read much, more than my parents would like. I've seen the Mark of Light what must be a million times by now." she laughed, resting her hands on her hips. Merlin not finding the situation as amusing.</p><p>"You- you aren't going to turn me in?" he prodded, hesitantly taking a step towards Mala. "I took your family's most prized possession... Why aren't you...?" </p><p>Mala strode towards Merlin and rested her hand on his shoulder. "You are the new hero of Erdrea. The Orb has greater purpose with you than in the King's Barrow. Consider it a gift, or an investment."</p><p>Merlin looked up to her, uncertainty in his eyes, which faded the longer he looked into hers. Which emboldened him enough to ask her a particular question.</p><p>"Do you know where I'm from..?" he asked quietly, and Mala only nodded in response before she removed her hand from his shoulder and turning to the path leading further into the Steppe.</p><p>"I know. But I have no hatred for Dundrasil, only for the war." She stated, before nodding to the path onward. "Now, let us go. The town of Hotto is just ahead, we can organize a plan there."</p><p>With that, she began strolling ahead, and she listened to Merlin's hasty steps as he tried to keep up. Malachite couldn't help but smile at her thoughts. This was just what she wanted, a grand adventure, the chance to be greater than anyone could've expected, to save Erdrea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sweltering Steel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin followed Malachite as closely as possible without crossing any boundaries. The princess of Heliodor, that's who she said she was, and he didn't doubt it for a second. From what the soldiers chasing him said, to her own demeanor. But that wasn't why he was in such awe of her. She was taller than anyone he'd ever met and stronger built too, and the armor she wore paired with the greatsword she carried implied that she could fight.</p><p>As the newfound companions strolled on through the Hotto Steppe, they both heard a groaning noise. Immediately, Mala stood in front of Merlin, acting as a sort of human shield as she scanned the area for whatever made the noise. It was easy to find, right in front of them, by the hot springs was a Bongo Drongo with a nasty gash on its arm. Draped over it was a very poor excuse for wrappings, all dirty and torn.</p><p>Merlin watched as, with a sigh, Malachite approached the monster slowly, hands up as a sign of peace. The Bongo Drongo watched her warily, but let her approach and flinched when she reached into her bag. Only relaxing when it spotted the herbs, water and gauze she took out of it. Gently, she guided it to the spring and removed its bandages before pouring the clear water over the gash. As it flowed down, it picked up splotches of red, pieces of the bandages and dirt, the Bongo Drongo let out a relieved sigh, Merlin guessed the cool water felt nice in comparison to the blazing heat surrounding them.</p><p>Humming a gentle tune, like a lullaby, Mala wrapped the wound, ensuring the medical herb stayed in place over the gash. Once done, she stepped back, giving the monster room to adjust to the small change. The Bongo Drongo looked over its wound before turning its gaze to Malachite. It gave a smile and picked up it's drumsticks before it let out a happy, peppy beat. Mala laughed quietly, giving the monster a wave, and turned back to Merlin.</p><p>"Let's go. The town's right here." she said, walking by him, to the town's gateway.</p><p>Following her, it took Merlin a moment to fully register what Malachite had just done. She helped a monster, but why? Most people would just kill the beast, then be hailed as a hero for it. Merlin's friend, Maverik, killed a few monsters in his travels and always boasted about it, describing each battle in great detail. Maybe they'd meet Maverik on the way, and both Mala and Maverik could describe their views on monsters.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when Mala spoke up, sharing her plan.</p><p>"Hotto; the home of some of the greatest blacksmiths in the entire world. We should use this opportunity to get you a sword, as you don't have one on hand." she stated, still striding across town.</p><p>However, her words made Merlin's heart stop. He knew it'd be brought up, but he didn't expect it to be so soon. How weak is this going to make him appear, compared to the princess who likely worked day in and day out to get to where she was? His pace slowed to a halt and Malachite turned to face him once she noticed. Her face held little emotion, the furrow of her brow hardly changing her expression. </p><p>"Malachite... I..." Merlin started, but his voice died on his tongue. He could feel his chest constrict with anxiety as he turned his face to the ground. He had no choice, not anymore. "I can't... use a sword..." </p><p>Glancing up, he saw Mala thinking over what he said.</p><p>"Then... what <em>can</em> you wield? Axes? Knives? Spears?" she prodded, clanking back over.</p><p>Merlin let out a nervous whimper, which caused Mala to recoil in surprise, eyes widening ever so slightly. What was she going to say to him if he admitted it? What was she going to <em>do</em> if he admitted it? Malachite is his only shield from the forces of Heliodor, what if she leaves him behind?</p><p>"I can't use those either... I can't <em>fight.</em>" he stressed, and again, Mala's response was surprisingly animated. She jolted back, but her face didn't hold actual shock, it held an expression closer to pity.</p><p>She let out a soft hum and crossed her arms, letting her form relax. Merlin let himself unfurl for a moment, as Malachite wasn't being particularly threatening, her hum being actually quite relaxing in itself.</p><p>"If that's the case, then... I guess I'll just have to teach you." she shrugged. "Come along, you can pick out a weapon in the shop. I'd suggest a sword, personally. So I can actually <em>teach you."</em></p><p>Malachite tossed her hand in the direction of one of the town's many staircases and quickly made her way towards it, leaving Merlin in his stunned state. She wasn't angry? She wasn't offended? Nothing? He could hardly believe it. His lack of any knowledge on combat was always a great insecurity to Merlin, he always needed a protector by his side lest he get himself killed by even the weakest of monsters.</p><p>"Merlin!" Malachite called, at the top of the staircase, by the bar.</p><p>Before approaching, Merlin spotted something. Someone. A small, blonde girl with pigtails next to Mala, dressed in red. She seemed familiar, but he'd swear that he'd never seen her before. With an audible gulp, Merlin made his way toward and up the staircase. When he arrived, the girl was gone, leaving only himself and Malachite. His confusion must've shown, because Mala set a hand on his shoulder, catching his attention.</p><p>"Are you alright, Merlin? Is the heat getting to you?" she questioned, leaning closer to his height.</p><p>He chose to shake his head, and tried to pretend that he never saw the strange girl. Malachite clearly didn't.</p><p>"N-no. I'm fine, just nervous." he stammered. His reply brought out another hum from Mala, but she didn't press any further. Instead, she nodded and made her way to the weapons and armor shop. Merlin was about to follow, but he heard a familiar voice.</p><p>"I never thought I'd finally meet you in a place like this. It's funny how things work out..." it said.</p><p>Merlin whirled around to find the source, but saw nothing. With great effort, he tried to shake off the feeling of being watched, <em>judged </em>even. He tried to believe his own excuse. He's just nervous, he'll get over it soon! Though, in the back of his mind, he knew that wasn't true. Something was wrong.</p><p>Alongside the princess, he entered the shop and was in awe of the variety of weapons. As Mala said, swords, axes, knives, spears, even wands and whips were up for display and sale. As she went over to the people at the desk in the back of the store, Merlin browsed the tools of destruction. For a moment he wondered why Malachite knew how to fight. He saw her treat the wound of a monster without ever making a move for her greatsword.</p><p>With that question ringing in his head, <em>why,</em> he picked out a simple iron sword. Unsheathing it halfway, Merlin found that the blade was well-polished and actually showed his reflection in the blade. A sudden clap on his shoulder blade had him sheath the sword and swiftly turn, only to see the amused gleam in Mala's eyes. After laughing quietly, she held out her hand for the sword, which Merlin gave. She studied the blade, unsheathing it entirely.</p><p>"An iron sword, huh? Good. They're the best blade for beginners, in my experience. Light enough to be easy to wield, but heavy enough to still build strength." Mala noted, giving the sword a couple of experimental swings before sheathing it and strolling to the counter to pay.</p><p>It cost 500g, which didn't seem to surprise Mala in the slightest. She gave the man at the counter the gold, handed Merlin the sword and turned to leave, all in one swift movement. Hastily, Merlin followed, clutching the sword to his chest. Outside, Mala stopped to think for a moment and turned to look to Merlin, suddenly letting out a surprised bark of laughter once she saw him.</p><p>"Okay, okay. Lesson one; clip the sheath to your belt. You're not going to be able to function carrying a sword like <em>that.</em>" she chortled, resting a hand on her armored chest. </p><p>With his own nervous chuckle, Merlin carefully did so, attaching the sheath to the left side of his belt. Looking to his new mentor, he was relieved to see her nod, still grinning.</p><p>"Now," she began, "we need to make our way to Gallopolis. As the princess of Heliodor, I can get through any checkpoint of theirs as I please. It's southwest of here, and from what I've been told, it's a pretty straightforward trip." </p><p>That time, she looked to Merlin, who nodded in return, trusting her judgment. With a smile, she went up the stairs, towards the bar and made a beeline to the town's entrance, ignoring every person's attempts at getting her to go to the famous sauna, the inn or anywhere else in the town. Her attention was only caught when a knife flew by her face without warning, coming from the massive smithy at the top of the hill.</p><p>At the top was someone Merlin easily recognized.</p><p>"<em>Maverik!!</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Friends or Foes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the sight of her attacker, who Merlin identified as someone named Maverik, Malachite drew her sword. The people of the town quickly scurried into their homes at the sight of a battle brewing, though they seemed to eagerly watch from their windows. Gripping her sword with one hand, Mala rolled her shoulders, aching for a fight worth her time.</p><p>Maverik seemed to be just as excited, as he leapt from his perch atop one of the many staircases in town and dove for Mala, another knife in hand. With a grin, she lurched forward to meet him, failing to notice Merlin's pleading. Sparks flew as their blades clashed, and she shoved her opponent a few feet away with ease, as there was no friction to compete with. Over and over again, Maverik charged her. Over and over again, she deflected his attacks and pushed him back, only ever taking ground, giving none in return. This went on until, Malachite cornered Maverik and prepared to give a powerful swing of her own. One that would be nigh on impossible to recover from.</p><p>Swiftly, she brought her sword down, using the Cutting Edge move, fully prepared to take Maverik's life then and there. However, she halted, her greatsword a few mere centimeters away from an unintentional target. Merlin had gotten in her way and shielded Maverik, his face scrunched up in preparation for a great deal of pain. Slowly, disturbed by Merlin's action, Mala withdrew her sword and took a few paces back. </p><p>Letting out the breath he was obviously holding, Merlin relaxed and stepped away from Maverik, but stayed in between the two warriors just in case. </p><p>"Are you alright, Maverik?" he asked, looking to Mala's attacker. She only watched in silence.</p><p>Maverik nodded, glaring at Malachite from around Merlin's side. Thinking for a moment, Malachite registered why Maverik attacked her. Clearly, considering that Merlin knew him, Maverik was from Dundrasil. With that in mind, it was understandable as to why he attacked her. She was wearing the sigil of Heliodor on both her chest and back, the sigil of the enemies of Dundrasil. With a heavy sigh, Mala sheathed her greatsword and picked up the dagger that ended up stuck in the ground.</p><p>"We should discuss this elsewhere, otherwise we'll disrupt the townspeople even more." she droned professionally, turning to Merlin and Maverik. "There is a camp to the southwest of here, on the way to Gallopolis."</p><p>Merlin nodded with a small smile on his face, while Maverik only glared at her. Ignoring his hostility, Malachite lead the way out of Hotto, out onto the Steppe. The way was quick and uneventful, monsters kept away from them, though some smiled at the trio. Mala suspected the Bongo Drongo was responsible. As they got to the camp, night was starting to fall and the air started to cool. </p><p>"I'm to assume you're from Dundrasil as well, yes?" Mala began, looking to Maverik.</p><p>"Yes. And <em>you're</em> from Heliodor." he growled, "Obviously."</p><p>Mala took note of Merlin glancing between the two of them anxiously. Looking to Merlin properly, Malachite spoke again.</p><p>"Do you trust him, Merlin?" she prodded, seemingly surprising Maverik. </p><p>Once Merlin nodded, Mala hummed and handed Maverik's dagger back to him. </p><p>"Then I shall as well." she concluded, beginning to set up a fire once Maverik took the dagger back.</p><p>As soon as she started building up the logs and kindling for the fire, Mala could feel Maverik's eyes burning into the back of his head. Though, she could feel that it was no longer out of hostility, confusion taking its place. Before long, the fire began roaring, and the three settled around it for the night. The entire time, Mala felt Maverik's gaze on her every move, so with a heaving sigh, she provoked him.</p><p>"<em>What.</em>" she spat at him. The moment she made eye contact with him, Maverik looked to the fire, his face flushing quickly.</p><p>As he seemed to try to put his response together, Malachite took in his appearance. He looked similar to the illustrations of the Platinum Thief, Erik. Spiked hair, taking a dark shade of blue, oceanic eyes, sharpish features. What he wore was quite different though, as he was dressed as a Drasilian corsair instead of a casual thief. His coat was a deep navy blue, his undershirt was white, his trousers were tannish, and his boots were black. Clear as day, the sigil of Dundrasil blazed across his right shoulder in gold- insinuating he was of a high rank within the Drasilian naval forces.</p><p>Clearing his throat, Maverik finally answered her harsh bark.</p><p>"Why is Merlin with you? Why does he <em>trust</em> you? <em>What </em>are you even doing?" he rambled, quickly dropping his previous stern demeanor. </p><p>Mala smiled at him for a moment, making the corsair visibly flustered, before she replied.</p><p>"I saved him from some of my soldiers after he stole the Red Orb from the King's Barrow, I'm going to protect him and teach him how to fight as this journey goes on, and we are going to gather the six orbs to retrieve the Sword of Light from Yggdrasil." she hummed, looking into the fire.</p><p>Maverik sputtered for a moment. In her peripheral vision, she could see him look to Merlin, who only nodded in response.</p><p>"So... You <em>aren't </em>holding him hostage?" Maverik prodded, earning a calm nod from Mala.</p><p>"You're only trying to help him?" he continued, receiving yet another nod.</p><p>For a short time, silence overtook the group. Only the fire and the droning of nearby monsters persisted. Until...</p><p>"Is it aright... if I come with you?" Maverik requested, which actually caught Malachite off-guard.</p><p>She properly looked over to Maverik and studied his face for any maliciousness, once she found nothing, she nodded once more and looked back to the fire.</p><p>"Merlin says he trusts you. Since he is the Luminary, I feel that he would not deceive me about something so important." she droned, "So, I trust you as well, since it's clear we both want what's best for him."</p><p>Seemingly noting that the hostile air died away, Merlin let himself set down a bedroll and laid down to go to sleep. After they were certain that he was asleep, Malachite and Maverik began to converse with each other properly. Discussing battles they were in, their lives in their respective countries, their opinions on the war, as well as a few humorous personal tales. </p><p>Mala was glad the tension between the two was broken. It was clear that Maverik would be a great ally, and that he and Merlin were close friends if Merlin was willing to put his life on the line. Besides, she had to admit, making Maverik flush red every now and again was amusing. As the night went on, the two found themselves falling asleep, and the fire went out before dawn.</p><p>By reflex, Mala woke up at sunrise, and was surprised to see the sky above her for a moment, before she remembered what had happened the day before. Looking to either side of the campfire's remains, she spotted Merlin and Maverik, still snoozing away. Without a word, she woke them both up, despite their drowsy protesting and urged them southward, towards the Gallopolitan checkpoint. Getting through was a breeze, with Malachite's status and overall threatening appearance.</p><p>After that, the trio talked and joked, getting to know one another the easiest way possible. As they entered the open desert, Mala thought she heard voices, none that she'd ever heard before.</p><p>"We of Arboria swear to protect you. While we live, none shall defeat you." two girls said, but glancing around, there was no one to say such words.</p><p>Merlin gave her shoulder a nudge and asked her if she was okay. Hiding her disturbed thoughts, Mala nodded as thunderous cheering and applause roared from the nearby city of Gallopolis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Secrets Told in Eyes of Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entering the city, Maverik wasn't surprised about how empty it seemed. It was the Sand National, and the races were being held right at that moment, so the townspeople were all gathered around the track to watch. That was only convenient, as the Sultanate held one of the Orbs required to reach Yggdrasil- the Yellow one specifically.</p><p>From what he read, which wasn't much, the previous heroes won the Yellow Orb in the Masked Martial Arts tournament in Octagonia. He always wondered how the Sultanate was allowed to get its grubby paws on such a priceless item. Heliodor had the Red Orb, Dundrasil got the Green Orb, Sniflheim had the Blue Orb, Arboria had the Silver Orb, The Purple Orb was returned to the ruins of Zwaardsrust, but <em>who in Erdrea</em> thought that Gallopolis should get the Yellow Orb!?</p><p>Ever since the Sultan Faris I went into power, the Sultanate took a steep decline in favor with the other kingdoms. The man was a weak coward, it was well known, and his ego only drove him and his kingdom into oblivious idiocy from one dilemma to the next. It was a wonder Gallopolis still stood at all. </p><p>As Maverik mentally grumbled about his distaste for the desert kingdom, he heard a peculiar voice. It sounded almost just like him, though it lacked even the hint of a Drasilian accent that Maverik had.</p><p>"Well, you go play with ponies if you like. I'm off to find the Yggdrasil branch. That's why we're here, in case you've forgotten..." it huffed.</p><p>Glaring around, he found no one having any sort of conversation. The only people were desert knights on patrol, none of which ever came close enough to one another to utter a single word. Having heard the voice so clearly, yet not seeing the person it belonged to put Maverik on edge. Was it some sort of trick? A bad joke? If so, how in Erdrea did they pull it off? Despite his ragng thoughts, he still kept up with Malachite and Merlin, but failed to notice Mala had stopped and turned to face him. </p><p>With a clunk, Maverik ran right into Mala's armored shoulder. He was not only surprised by the impact, but by the concerned expression that was written on her face. </p><p>"Maverik, are you alright? You appeared rather agitated." Malachite queried, looking down to Maverik, who only stood just over the middle of her neck.</p><p>Feeling his face go hot, Maverik looked away and grumbled that he was fine. He heard Mala hum quietly before she continued on their path to the palace. Quickly, trying to avoid any further attention, Maverik followed. He was never a fan of attention, especially not from people of Malachite's station. The scrutiny of royalty always made him jumpy, as though anything could happen on their whims, even ridiculous demands.</p><p>Surprisingly stealthily, the trio bypassed the guards protecting the Palace's entrance. Once inside, Maverik glanced around, not a soldier in sight. They were all likely guarding the track and the royal family watching the race. </p><p>"We must act quickly. Such events never last long." Malachite whispered, dashing in, straight towards the treasury. </p><p>Maverik would have to ask how she knew exactly where the vault was, but as she said, there was no time. Instead, he looked at the massive vault door, decorated with jewelry, clearly expressing the gross pride that the Sultanate held onto. Both he and Merlin watched as Malachite easily turned the large handle, hardly getting a squeak out of it.  Pulling the door open, not so easily, Malachite silently urged the duo inside to search for the Orb.</p><p>It wasn't difficult in the slightest. It was displayed openly in the center of the almost empty vault. Merlin almost grabbed it, but Maverik stopped him, looking around the room. There didn't appear to be any trip wires, and studying the pedestal the Orb sat on, it seemed that the stand had no pressure plating. Only after he was certain, Maverik hesitantly took the Orb, and waited for a moment to listen for any sort of hidden security system kicking in. Yet, there was nothing.</p><p>With a nod, Maverik and Merlin shot out of the vault, allowing Malachite to close and lock it again before following them. Careful to not earn the guards attention, the trio managed to sneak past them again. In fact, Maverik learned <em>how</em> they were so easily avoided. The two standing at the Palace's doors were asleep! With a smirk, he followed his allies to the corner of the city, where they placed the Orb in Merlin's bag, alongside its Red twin. </p><p>"That's two. Four more to go." Merlin eagerly whispered, earning jovial nods from Malachite and Maverik.</p><p>"I wonder why it was so poorly protected though..." Maverik pondered, leaning on the building they stood beside.</p><p>"It was more than likely a prize for the winner of the Sand National. This damned kingdom's been going into debt since before our Age began." Mala laughed dryly, rolling her eyes.</p><p>At least that was something Maverik and Mala had in common, a distaste for Gallopolis. With the Orb within their grasp, the trio hastily made their way to the gates, but were stopped by a call.</p><p>"Oh, yoo-hoo~! You aren't going to leave without visiting the Big Top, are you?" a lady with a Valorian accent questioned. She was standing atop the railing of the stairs, leading to the ring surrounding the city square.</p><p>Much like Mala, she had black hair, however, she had curled, longer hair and lovely, long lashes, as well as unnerving golden eyes. She didn't wear typical jester's garb, instead looking like a noble from Puerto Valor, dressed in a purple coat and white trousers, with tall, heeled, black boots. Though, it was hard to miss the Queen's whip that rested on the golden belt wrapped around her waist.</p><p>"Look, lady. We don't have time to-" Maverik began, but Mala cut him off with a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Ignore my friend. We've come a long way, a good laugh would surely be <em>beneficial.</em>" she pressed, then whispered to Maverik, "This is our chance to blend in. No one would enter Gallopolis during the Sand National and <em>not</em> attend at least one attraction, unless they were up to no good."</p><p>With a sigh, Maverik nodded, and Merlin happily agreed as well. </p><p>"Excellent!" The lady cheered, hopping off of the railing and swaggering over to the group. She handed a few tickets to Mala, with a smile, "I look forward to seeing you there! Be sure to keep your eyes and ears out for 'Sylvia', eh?" </p><p>With that, she bounced off. Leaving the group to themselves.</p><p>"...She reminds me of someone I've read about." Mala muttered to herself, before shaking her head and giving the tickets to their respective owners.</p><p>"Who was it?" Merlin questioned, looking up at Malachite with doe-like eyes. Maverik looked to her, just as curious.</p><p>"One of the Platinum Luminary's allies. A knightly jester by the name of 'The Great Sylvando', if I remember correctly. He was responsible for their easy transport across the seas." she answered, looking down to them.</p><p>Merlin let out a quiet 'huh' and looked down to the ticket that was given to him. </p><p>"It looks like the show starts in a few hours from now. What should we do until then?" Merlin hummed, looking back to his friends.</p><p>"Maybe we should head to those news boards across town? We could figure out what to do next, and have it look like we're discussing the race, or something." Maverik suggested, giving a shrug.</p><p>Mala gave him a smile and Merlin nodded, allowing Maverik to lead the way. As they strode through town, people were starting to leave the stands, the race having come to an end. Though they tried to look innocent, they never truly blended in with the crowd. Mala, wearing her armor, and Maverik in his corsair's coat. They always felt as though eyes were on them, though none seemed hostile, many simply seemed curious.</p><p>In fact, a little girl skipped, hopped and jumped over to them and caught Mala's attention.</p><p>"Hey, are you a knight?" she asked, and Mala nodded with a smile. Technically lying, but from their conversation the previous night, she <em>did</em> live by the knight's pledge, so... </p><p>The girl giggled and cheered, "That's so cool! I wanna be a knight too!" Maverik watched as Mala's smile went from bright, to soft.</p><p>"I'm sure you can be." she affirmed. The girl cheered again and ran back to her family, giving Malachite a wave. Of course, she waved back before looking back to her group.</p><p>"So, the other Orbs are in Zwaardsrust, Dundrasil, Sniflheim and Arboria." she moved on, ignoring the smug smile Maverik was sending her way, "Dundrasil should be easy with you two, but the others will be difficult. Especially the Purple one." </p><p>Ultimately, they were unable to agree on what to do, as the magic key necessary for getting the Purple Orb was hidden away, and none of them knew where it was. The only thing that they managed to agree on was that they needed to find that damned key, and continue discussing their plans during the show in the Big Top.</p><p>So, just before the show started, they handed their tickets in to the person standing by the entrance and found seats in the outermost ring of the tent. As the show started, they hardly paid any attention, preferring to figure out what they'd have to do in order to get the remaining Orbs. All three of them were beyond exasperated by the time the name 'Sylvia' was announced by the ringleader. </p><p>Then, they began to heed the performers. Sylvia certainly had skills to wow the audience. It seemed more like she was performing a dance, with her barbed Queen's whip instead of a ribbon. Yet, seemingly from nothing, balloons appeared around the ring. Without hesitation, Sylvia tossed a handful of knives at the balloons, allowing each one to explode with colourful glitter, leaving the air sparkling. The knives kept travelling towards the audience, causing most to cry out in alarm, but in the blink of an eye, each knife was engulfed in brilliant flames that came from Slyvia's parted lips. A classic move.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, everyone applauded. It really was quite a show. From then on, the group kept an eye on the performance as they discussed their plans. With the cheering of the crowd, no one could hear the thunder roaring in the distance as a storm approached the Laguna de Gondolia.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>